Only Chance
by MrsReso
Summary: When a new division forms in the WWE, will new relationships as well?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Only Chance

Author: Jessie

Distribution: ask first

Disclaimer: Everyone in this story owns themselves. I own nothing.

Characters: Candice Michelle, Ashley Massaro, Torrie Wilson, Trish Stratus, Stacy Keibler, Christy Hemme, Maria Kanellis, John Cena, Jason Reso, Randy Orton, Adam Copeland, Kurt Angle, Chris Masters, Charlie Haas and other various characters throughout the story.

Summary: When a new division in the WWE forms, will new relationships as well?

Chapter 1:

Candice Michelle took a seat on the couch next to Ashley Massaro, Torrie Wilson, and Trish Stratus. They all looked around the room curious as to why these certain individuals were called into Vince's office. Shortly after everyone who was called had entered the room and found someplace to sit, Vince McMahon walked into his office with several packets in his hands.

"Well, that doesn't look like very good sign…" Trish said.

Vince cleared his throat to get everyone's attention then began to speak "I know you all are wondering why you were called in here" As all the heads in the room nodded.

"I'm here to let you know that we have formed a new division, the Inter-Gender Division, and you have been called here because you will be competing in this particular Division, if you don't like it, the doors right there, you can pack up all of your stuff and leave the company. This is mandatory and I expect everyone single one of you in this room to participate." Vince finished, giving everyone in the room time to soak up the information they had just received.

Everyone in the room looked at each other in shock, some happy…some not.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Chris Masters shouted out.

"This is totally crazy! Half these woman in here are bimbo's! They don't know a damn thing about wrestling!" John Cena shouted, glaring over at Candice Michelle in particular.

Candice then looked up after that comment was made, only to find John Cena glaring at her, which made her angry as well.

"Oh! So your calling me a bimbo!" Candice said angrily as she stood out of her seat.

"You know what, I don't care what your arrogant ass thinks!" Candice said as she stormed angrily out of the room. Trish, Torrie, and Ashley quickly followed to go calm her down. John shaking his head as she left.

"The rest of you stay put, I'm not finished here" Vince said as he handed everyone that was left in the room a packet.

"This is all the information you will need to know about the division, read through it and abide by all the rules or suffer the consequences, this Raw the Divas will each pick out who their partner will be, and there will be absolutely no changes no matter what, so I suggest you and your partner learn to get along. You may all leave now." Vince said as everyone flooded out of the door.

"Oh, Mr. Cena, could you give these packets to the Divas who left here earlier" Vince said as he handed John the last of the packets.

"Yeah, sure…it would be a pleasure" John said as he left the room with a roll of his eyes, heading toward the Divas locker room.

On his way there, many thoughts ran through the head of John. Most of them were about the information he had received earlier.

"All I can say is I better not be partnered with some no nothing slut" John said as he knocked on the Divas locker room.

The locker room door opened revealing a very angry Candice Michelle.

"What do you want? Or are you going to call me more names even though you don't know a thing about me?" Candice said, glaring at John.

"Here" Was all John said. He handed her the packets then walked away.

"Jerk" Candice said, then slammed the door and looked down to see what it he had handed her.

"What are those?" Ashley asked and took the one Candice handed her and flipped through it, glancing briefly at what was written in them.

"This seems like a really good thing for us, it means we have another belt to run for, plus we get to wrestle!" Trish said excitedly.

"Yeah, but some seem to think that we can't even take a decent bump" Candice said with a roll of her eyes.

"Just forget what he said Candice, he doesn't know you so who cares what he thinks." Ashley said.

"I guess… We'll be picking who we're partnered with in the ring later tonight… I just hope I'm with someone I can stand. Hell, anyone but John Cena." Candice said as she changed into her attire for the night, as did the other Divas in the room.

Review Please!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Only Chance

Author: Jessie

Distribution: ask first

Disclaimer: Everyone in this story owns themselves. I own nothing.

Characters: Candice Michelle, Ashley Massaro, Torrie Wilson, Trish Stratus, Stacy Keibler, Christy Hemme, Maria Kanellis, John Cena, Jason Reso, Randy Orton, Adam Copeland, Kurt Angle, Chris Masters, Charlie Haas and other various characters throughout the story.

Summary: When a new division in the WWE forms, will new relationships as well?

Chapter Two:

Candice Michelle, Ashley Massaro, Torrie Wilson, Trish Stratus, Maria Kanellis, Stacy Keibler, and Christy Hemme all stood in the ring waiting for Vince McMahon to make the announcement so they could choose who their partner would be for the new Division. Vince came out shortly afterwards and made his speech to the crowd, and the crowd loved it and really liked the new idea. Now it was time for the Divas to choose who would be their partner.

Stacy went first, she walked up to the bin and pulled out a small piece of paper and opened it, read it then handed it to Lillian to make the announcement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Stacy Keibler has picked…. Kurt Angle!" Lillian said as Kurt's music hit and he came to the ring, then him and Stacy went off to the side for the next diva to choose.

Next up was Trish, she did the same as Stacy then handed it to Lillian.

"Ladies and Gentlemen Trish Stratus has picked…. Edge!" Lillian said. Then Edge came down to the ring, and then he and Trish stood off to the side.

The next person to go was Christy; she reluctantly picked a paper and read it, then sighed and handed it to Lillian.

"Ladies and Gentlemen Christy Hemme has chosen… Chris Masters!" Lillian said as some of the divas giggled but quickly stopped as Chris came out to the ring. Then they went where all of the other couples were.

Next to choose was Ashley; she quickly picked and read it then smiled, and handed the paper to Lillian.

"Ladies and Gentlemen Ashley Massaro has picked… Christian!" Lillian said as he came down to the ring and they moved to the side for the next diva.

Maria then stepped forward and picked, read it then handed it to Lillian.

"Ladies and Gentlemen Maria Kanellis has chosen… Charlie Haas!" Lillian stated as Charlie made his way to the ring, and then stepped aside with Maria.

Torrie was next up and quickly picked out a paper and read it, then handed it to Lillian and waited.

"Ladies and Gentlemen Torrie Wilson has chosen… Randy Orton!" She said as Randy came down to the ring and the two stepped aside for the last diva to chose.

Candice then stepped up, the last diva to chose, she then carefully stuck her hand in the bin and pulled out a piece of paper, she opened it and tries not to show any emotion and handed Lillian the paper.

"Ladies and Gentlemen Candice Michelle has chosen… John Cena!" Lillian said as a very angry John made his way into the ring.

"There you have it, the teams of the new inter-gender division!" Vince said then left the ring, leaving all the teams in there.

Most of them we're happy with this decision and were talking with their partners, and exited the ring together to go backstage.

Everyone piled out of the ring, except Candice and John who were too busy giving each other dirty looks to notice they were the only ones left.

"I knew this would be a bad idea, I always get stuck with the whores who don't know shit about wrestling. Just let me do all the work and stay out of the way, and we'll do just fine" John said, staring Candice straight in the eye.

"I don't think so, this is called a TEAM and even though you're a jackass, I'm going to stick it out for the sake of actually being in a division. You may think very low of me but I don't care what you think and half of the shit you've heard, isn't true. And I'm not going to let some arrogant jerk boss me around and try to intimidate me into staying out of the way, I'm going to be just as involved in matches as you are." Candice stated then exited the ring, heading backstage. John hot on her heels.

As soon as Candice got backstage she felt a strong hand grab her by the arm and turn her around.

"Excuse me!" Candice said, trying to jerk her arm free.

"Don't EVER talk to me like that again, you're not even in my league, so learn your place." John said, letting her go.

Just as Candice was about to slap him, Torrie came and pulled her back with everyone else.

"Candi… chill, just give him time and he'll come around. He's not that bad." Adam said.

"Not that bad!... Not that bad! He calls me a bimbo, says I'm not in his league, and basically tells me to be his bitch out in the ring and he's not that bad! Adam, I told you to stop smoking with Rob." Candice said.

Everyone around kind of laughed. They all we're good friends except a few.

"Well, he wasn't lying." Christy Hemme spoke up. "I mean, you're no where in his league and you can't do a thing in the ring. Actually, your good for one thing, eye candy. No where as good looking as I am though."

Candice then let out all of her frustration from that night and tackled Christy to the ground. "I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT I CAN DO" Candice said then picked Christy up and suplexed her onto the ground. She was going to go after Christy again but was held back by Jason and Adam.

"Let me go that bitch is dead!" Candice screamed angrily, trying to get out of their grasp but was being pulled into a random locker room. None of them knowing whose it was.

"Let me go I'm not done with her!" Candice said and they pushed her down into a seat.

"Candice! Get a grip! Do you want to get suspended or fired?" Adam said trying to talk some sense into the irate brunette.

"I don't care, she had no right to say that to me!" Candice yelled.

"I highly doubt that, you two are about the same." Someone spoke from behind, causing them all to jump.

"Oh good lord, can I not get a second away from you?" Candice said shaking her head.

"I'm out of here" Candice said standing up, only to have Adam stand in front of the door.

"No, you need to stay in here so you don't get in trouble for what you did out there" Adam said.

"What did she do, break Christy's nail?" John said with a laugh, then walked to the door, and when Adam moved, opened it to see Christy lying on the floor.

Candice walked up behind him and looked out at Christy, then smirked "among other things"

John stood there for a minute then closed the door.

"Candi, you really need to stay here so when Vince gets there you can act like you were here the whole time" Jason said, trying to convince Candice to stay.

"I really don't care if he knows or not, she deserved it, plus… I am NOT staying here with him" She said, heading to the door once again.

"Don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out" John said.

Candice tried to open the door only have it slammed shut and a hand put over her mouth.

"Shh!" Jason said since he heard voices outside, one of them belonging to Vince McMahon.

That's all for now! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Only Chance

Author: Jessie

Distribution: ask first

Disclaimer: Everyone in this story owns themselves. I own nothing.

Characters: Candice Michelle, Ashley Massaro, Torrie Wilson, Trish Stratus, Stacy Keibler, Christy Hemme, Maria Kanellis, John Cena, Jason Reso, Randy Orton, Adam Copeland, Kurt Angle, Chris Masters, Charlie Haas and other various characters throughout the story.

Summary: When a new division in the WWE forms, will new relationships as well?

Chapter Three:

"_Shh!" Jason said. He heard voices outside, one of them belonging to Vince McMahon._

Candice then broke out of Jay's grasp and leaned against the door listening to the conversation.

"Candice did this to me! I was minding my own business when she attacked me and ran!" Christy said.

"Stupid lying…" Candice started to say then stopped When Vince started to talk.

"Ms. Hemme, I'm sorry but there are no witnesses that saw Ms. Michelle attack you or run off, and surely someone would have seen it if what you said was true. I can not do anything about this, just be more careful next time and if you two are having problems and you feel threatened by Ms. Michelle, come by my office and we will sort this all out" Vince stated then walked off.

"Ugh!" Christy huffed and stormed away.

Candice then smirked and turned around "Okay, I guess it was a good idea to stay in here, but next time can you pick a better locker room?" she said looking at Jay.

"Gee, wasn't on my mind at the time… plus, you should blame blondie over there, he's the one that lead us in here" Jay said, pointing over to Adam.

"Hun, your blonde too" Candice said with a laugh then opened the door and walked out. Adam and Jay following shortly after.

After they all exited the door, John came up and slammed the door.

Candice just rolled her eyes "I'll see you two later, I'm going to head to the Divas locker room."

She then walked away and walked into the Divas locker room, thankful to see no sign of Christy. She didn't want anymore drama to happen tonight.

"Hey chick, what took you so long to get back here? We were about to send the search party out" Torrie said with a laugh.

"Sorry, half of that search party dragged me into John Cenas locker room after I had that little 'run-in' with Christy." Candice said with a smile.

"Yeah, she came in here a few minutes ago whining about that." Ashley said, shaking her head.

"John's locker room? I thought that you two couldn't stand each other, at least from what I saw when we got backstage." Torrie said, packing up all of her stuff.

"Yeah well, we didn't know whose locker room it was until he made another rude remark to me. If I had known it was his I would have stayed out there" Candice said as she began to gather her things.

"What happened with Vince?" Trish said as she picked up her bag and set it down on the bench, then sat next to it.

"We hid in John's locker room, and since apparently 'no one was around' when I did it, he couldn't do anything about it" Candice said.

She then sat down on the bench and waited for the other girls to finish.

"Yeah, I mean it was only a few people around, all of them hated Christy so they obviously weren't going to say anything." Torrie said.

"I figured that" Candice said then got up when all the girls were finished.

Candice, Torrie, Ashley, and Trish all left the Divas locker room and headed down the hall to the parking lot.

When they got to the rental car they put their bags in the trunk and got in the car.

"We doing anything tonight?" Trish said as she started up the car and pulled out, heading to the hotel.

"Jason was talking to Adam about a club earlier, so I'm guessing that's where we'll be going tonight, you all up to it?" Candice said from the passenger seat and looked around as all the girls nodded their heads.

"Do we know who is all going to be going with us?" Ashley asked curiously.

"The usual group Jason, Adam, Randy, Kurt, Charlie, and us, I think" Torrie said.

Trish pulled into a parking space at the hotel and all the girls got out and grabbed their bags, then went into the lobby to check in for that night.

After they checked in, Candice and Torrie headed up to their room, while Trish and Ashley went to theirs.

"Does this look okay?" Torrie asked. She held up a brown halter top and a jean mini skirt.

"Yeah, you'll look great" Candice said while she was curling her hair.

Torrie changed into it and began working on her hair.

Candice finished curling her hair and touched up her make-up, then walked over to her bag and looked through it, trying to decide what to wear.

After a few minutes of looking through various bags, she decided on form fitting jeans and low cut pink tank top.

"I'm sure everyone is waiting on us, you ready to go?" Torrie asked.

Candice grabbed her purse and nodded, and then they both went down into the lobby.

Candice scanned the room and found everyone who was supposed to be there, was. But there was one person who she didn't expect to be here.

Read and Review! I won't be able to update as often, because after recovering from surgery, I'm finally going back to school. I'll try my best though!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Only Chance

Author: Jessie

Distribution: ask first

Disclaimer: Everyone in this story owns themselves. I own nothing.

Characters: Candice Michelle, Ashley Massaro, Torrie Wilson, Trish Stratus, Stacy Keibler, Christy Hemme, Maria Kanellis, John Cena, Jason Reso, Randy Orton, Adam Copeland, Kurt Angle, Chris Masters, Charlie Haas and other various characters throughout the story.

Summary: When a new division in the WWE forms, will new relationships as well?

Chapter four:

_Candice scanned the room and found everyone who was supposed to be there was. But there was one person who she didn't expect to be here._

Candice met they eyes of none other then John Cena. Just as she made eye contact with him she whirled around and glared over at the guys.

"Who the hell had the bright idea to bring him along?" Candice said, glaring over at Jason.

"Hey! Why do you always blame things on me!" Jason said trying to sound mad.

"Because your dumbass is always the one who has the bright ideas, I know you mean well… but it's not going to happen. No way, no how" Candice said firmly, sending a look over to John.

"Yeah man, I didn't know she was comin' or else I woulda skipped out, I'll head back up to my room, peace" John said then started walking to the elevators.

"Just hold on a minute John, just because you and Candice don't get along doesn't mean you both can't go, it's not like we're going to force you to sit next to each other, dance with each other, or anything like that" Adam said, trying to convince him to stay.

John stood there for a moment then turned back around and met up with the group. Then they all flooded out of the door.

"There's a club down the street, so we all can walk there" Jason said as he started walking down the street.

Candice, Torrie, Ashley, and Trish all walked together, chatting away and laughing.

When they reached the club all of the girls immediately went to the bar and ordered many rounds of shots. While the guys all sat at a table sipping on their beers.

After about a half hour, the girls were pretty tipsy while the guys were getting there.

"I don't know why he bothered to come along…he doesn't even look like he's having fun!" Candice said dancing with Trish.

"Yeah, I'm sure you could tell, you've been staring at him the whole time!" Trish said giggling when Candice looked at her shocked.

"I have not! I don't even like the guy why would I bother staring at him." Candice said.

They both stopped when the song ended and walked over to where the guys were sitting. Trish then sat on Adam's lap while Candice sat on Jay's.

"Hey guys!" Candice said enthusiastically while smiling.

"Hi Candi, had enough to drink tonight?" Jay said laughing.

"Actually, no." Candice said. Then starting laughing also.

"I think I'm going to go back to the hotel." John said setting his beer down and standing up.

"C'mon man, here… why don't you and Candice go dance? That should be entertaining." Randy said with a smirk.

"Oh come on!" They all heard Kurt say, and looked over to see a drink all over him, and Candice coughing.

"Maybe she didn't like the idea too much." Charlie said laughing as Candice glared over at him and flipped him off.

"I'd have to be drunk and then some to even consider dancing with…that." Candice said.

"Psh, I wouldn't even have a second thought about it, drunk or sober." John said shaking his head.

"Well fine dude, just sit back down… trust me, you'll end up having fun." Randy said.

John then went to the bar and had a round of shots, then went back to the table and sat down.

Candice looked over as Trish and Adam got up and went out to the dance floor.

"You know Randy, your girl is out there dancing all alone, and you should go dance with her" Candice said smiling.

"She isn't my girl" Randy said shortly, looking out on the dance floor at Torrie. Who was in fact dancing by herself.

"But you want her to be" Candice argued back. That's when Randy got up and walked out to the dance floor.

"That guy is so into her it's pathetic" Kurt said shaking his head.

"Your one to talk baldy, if I remember correctly, you have a thing for Miss Ashley" Candice said. Laughing when she saw Kurt's cheeks turning red.

She then got off of Jason's lap and pulled Kurt up, pushing him towards the dance floor and gave him a look when he tried to go back to the table. She smiled watching him go over to Ashley.

She walked back over and looked at the three men left. Then she walked up to Charlie and grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"I want to dance, and Jason can't…so you wanna dance?" Candice said bluntly and smiled when Charlie nodded.

They both walked hand in hand to the dance floor then started to dance along with everyone else.

"So, what's your problem with Candice? I mean, I know your reasons for not liking her business wise, but why on a personal note?" Jason asked curiously.

"I didn't have a problem with her outside of WWE until I saw what kind of attitude she has towards me." John said, shrugging his shoulders and glancing out on the dance floor.

"Did you expect her to be nice to you after everything you said? That's one thing about Candice, she doesn't take crap from anyone." Jason said. John just stayed quiet and got another beer and downed it.

A few songs and many drinks later, pretty much everyone was feeling the effects of the alcohol they consumed.

Everyone was back sitting on the table. Torrie on Randy's lap, making out. Ashley and Kurt doing the same, along with Trish and Adam.

Candice looked around then rolled her eyes.

"Hey Candice… since everyone else is making out, how about you and me join?" Charlie said winking at her.

Candice just laughed and gave him a short kiss on the lips. Then sat back on Jay's lap.

"Okay Candi your ass is killing me so, time for you to go!" Jay said pushing her off of his lap.

Candice tried catching her balance but failed and started falling to the floor, only to be caught by a pair of strong arms. She looked up and met the eyes of who caught her, and then she smiled at him.

Read and Review!


End file.
